prettycureseriesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Marmurowa Śruba
right jest pierwszym atakiem Cure Black i Cure White i jednocześnie pierwszym atakiem Pretty Cure w historii. Może być używany tylko wtedy, gdy Precure są razem i służy przede wszystkim do oczyszczania potworów Zakenna. W zależności od siły więzi między bohaterkami, atak może mieć różną moc. Gdy wojowniczki są skłócone, siła ataku może być znacznie osłabiona. Przebieg Obie Precure przywołują pioruny (biały i czarny), które uderzają w ich ręce. Po wypowiedzeniu paru słów, celując we wroga, krzyczą nazwę ataku a z ich rąk wydobywają się dwa promienie, które w locie kręcą się wokół siebie i uderzają we wroga. Słowa |-|Kanji= Cure Black: ブラックサンダー！ Cure White: ホワイトサンダー Cure White: プリキュアの美しき魂が！ Cure Black: 邪悪な心を打ち 砕く！ Obie: プリキュア・マーブル・スクリュー！！ |-|Romanizacja= Cure Black: Burakku Sandaa! Cure White: Howaito Sandaa! Cure White: Purikyua no utsukushiki tamashii ga... Cure Black: ...Jaaku na kokoro wo uchikudaku! Obie: Purikyua Maaburusukuryuu! |-|Tłumaczenie= Cure Black: Czarna Błyskawica! Cure White: Biała Błyskawica! Cure White: Nasze piękne dusze.. Cure Black: ..zmiażdżą twoje złe serce! Obie: Precure, Marmurowa Śruba! Marble Screw Max right Pierwszy bazowy atak w sequelu Max Heart. W podzięce za uratowanie Ogrodu Światła, moce Cure Black i Cure White zostają znacznie wzmocnione. Czynności są takie same jak w poprzedniku, lecz po krzyknięciu "Marble Screw!" Precure cofają dłonie z energią i prostują je jeszcze raz krzycząc "Max!", tym razem już strzelając energią. Promień wygląda nieco inaczej niż poprzedni, teraz jest to już dużo większa biała energia z czarnymi piorunami wokół. Słowa |-|Kanji= Cure Black: ブラックサンダー！ Cure White: ホワイトサンダー！ Cure White: プリキュアのうつくしき魂が... Cure Black: ... 邪悪な心をうちくだく！ Obie: プリキュア・マーブル・スクリュー... Obie: ... マックス！ |-|Romanizacja= Cure Black: Burakku Sandaa! Cure White: Howaito Sandaa! Cure White: Purikyua no utsukushiki tamashii ga... Cure Black: ...Jaaku na kokoro wo uchikudaku! Obie: Purikyua Maaburusukuryuu.. Obie: ..Makkusu! |-|Tłumaczenie= Cure Black: Black Thunder! (Czarny Piorun!) Cure White: White Thunder! (Biały Piorun!) Cure White: Nasze piękne dusze.. Cure Black: ..zmiażdżą złe serca! Obie: Precure, Marble Screw.. Obie: ..Max! Marble Screw Max Sparkle * Przebieg Ulepszona wersja Marble Screw Max wykonywana za pomocą Sparkle Bracelet. Ostateczna wersja Marble Screw. Po otrzymaniu bransolet Precure wykonują standardowy Marble Screw Max. Po chwili z serc na bransoletach zaczynają wydobywać się czarne i białe promienie energii elektrycznej. Precure krzyczą "Sparkle!" a promień ataku powiększa się i naciera na wrogów z jeszcze większą mocą po czym generuje eksplozję. Słowa |-|Kanji= Cure White: 私たちの目の舞に... 希望 Cure Black: 私たちの手の中に... 希望の力を Cure Black: ブラックサンダー！ Cure White: ホワイトサンダー！ Cure White: プリキュアのうつくしき魂が... Cure Black: ... 邪悪な心をうちくだく！ Obie: プリキュア・マーブル・スクリュー... Obie: ... マックス！... Obie: ... スパークル！ |-|Romanizacja= Cure White: Watashi-tachi no me no mai ni... kibou. Cure Black: Watashi-tachi no te no naka ni... kibou no chikara wo. Cure Black: Burakku Sandaa! Cure White: Howaito Sandaa! Cure White: Purikyua no utsukushiku tamashii ga... Cure Black: ... Jaaku no kokoro wo uchikumaku! Obie: Purikyua Maburu Sukuruu... Obie: ... Makusu... Obie: ...Supaakuru! |-|Tłumaczenie= Cure White: Przed naszymi oczami.. Nadzieja. Cure Black: W naszych rękach.. Moc nadziei. Cure Black: Black Thunder! (Czarny Piorun!) Cure White: White Thunder! (Biały Piorun!) Cure White: Nasze piękne dusze.. Cure Black: ..zmiażdżą złe serca! Obie: Precure, Marble Screw.. Obie: ..Max.. Obie: Sparkle! Wideo thumb|left|249 pxthumb|right|249 pxthumb|center|249 px Kategoria:Stubs Kategoria:Ataki Kategoria:Futari wa Precure Kategoria:Futari wa Precure Ataki Kategoria:Futari wa Precure Max Heart Kategoria:Futari wa Precure Max Heart Ataki